


Never Forget

by Solussin



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Angst, Eugeovisitskirito, M/M, Sad, Some Romance, Yaoi, sao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solussin/pseuds/Solussin
Summary: In which someone who Kirito lost shows up unexpectedly in one of his dreams.
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Yujikiri/ Eugeo and Kirito





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts).



“Kirito? Can you hear me?”   
  


‘ _That voice..’_

Kirito slowly opened his eyes. 

‘ _It can’t be…’_

He sat up on the soft grass slowly adjusting to the familiarity, before raising his hand to block the beaming sun glaring down on him.

He was back in Rulid, but why?

He stood up, walking away from the harsh sun to the shade before sitting down on the forest floor. He didn’t realize how hot it was until he felt his forehead sweaty and the tunic he was wearing cling to his skin. It must’ve been summer, not to mention the beginning.

_‘But that voice…’_

he had heard it loud and clear, it was no mistake, it _had_ to be him. 

The slight wind seemed to pick up, causing the leaves from the tree above him to fall and blow towards the forest in a circular motion before disappearing beyond the trees. above the trees were a family of birds flying south towards the sky before disappearing beyond the village. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, taking in everything. It was so peaceful he was almost beginning to forget everything that happened.

“Honestly Kirito, why are you slacking off again?” 

he hesitantly opened his eyes, widening them at the person before him. Standing before him was a flaxen blond hair boy with green eyes, dressed in a light blue tunic and dark pants. He had pale skin and a big smile plastered across his face with a hand on his hip.

he quickly got up to stand before the boy in disbelief. The boy he had met here, the boy who had become his best friend, the boy who had very much died in his arms.

And here he was, standing before him very much alive. 

Kirito took a step forward hesitantly as he choked back tears.“E-Eugeo…” he started sputtering. He was _really_ here.

Eugeo cocked his head to the side, a bit worried. “What’s wrong?” 

Kirito, ignoring the question instead hugged him. he clenched the back of his shirt, burying his face into his shoulder as a heavy sob racked his body.   
  


he missed him so much. 

  
He felt a hand reach up and rub the back of his head as he cried silently in his shoulder. The familiar scent of pine cones and trees flooded his senses, bringing back so many memories of their time here. Even if it was brief, it was still one of his treasured memories of the boy he had grown so attached to over the past three years. The only light in a world so dark and unknown.

He buried his nose further into his shoulder before moving his face a little, trying desperately to engrain every detail about him into his mind as much as possible. Eugeo stared at him with a slightly perplexed look as he continued to rub Kirito’s head. He smiled again before moving his hand to wipe away the tears brimming in Kirito’s eyes. How he missed that beautiful smile.

“Tell me, what’s got you so bothered about Kirito?” 

Kirito looked away, unable to meet Eugeo’s eyes. The same eyes he’d seen close before him, very much open with life. “I lost you…” 

“Lost me? what are you talking about? I’m right here, am I not?”

“Yes, but—“ 

Kirito stepped back before meeting Eugeo’s eyes. gentle green eyes reminding him of the sea under sunlight on a hot summer day, and eyes green enough to pass for blue with the right amount of light illuminating them. 

It was enough to haunt him all over again. “I lost you. You— _you_ —“ he couldn’t bring himself to say it, couldn’t bring himself to finish the words.

couldn’t bring himself to recall the painful memory again.

Eugeo took a step forward, gently taking Kirito by the hand before walking around the tree to the other side, facing the river. Kirito followed as Eugeo sat them down against the trunk of the tree on the pile of grass.

  
  


“Do you feel the atmosphere?” Eugeo asked as he stared at the river stream before looking up. 

Kirito had realized the atmosphere earlier, but it wasn’t as clear as it was now. the way the wind gently shook the trees, the way the animals going to the river stream for water leapt back and forth, the way the sky went on endlessly beyond arm's reach made Kirito breathe deeply. It was truly beautiful. 

“You see? it’s peaceful here, you don’t need to worry about anything Kirito.” He turned to smile at him. Kirito could feel his heart melt all over again. 

“But...Eugeo…” 

how could he stay so optimistic about this?

  
Eugeo put his hand on his, wrapping his fingers around his gently. the way the sun illuminated on his golden blonde hair, the soft outline and features of his porcelain skin, and his sea-green eyes made him look like an angel. he almost felt a bit embarrassed when he realized he was gawking longer then he should have once Eugeo moved closer. 

"The Gigas Cedar, the forest, they all start off small, then grow until they can no longer grow anymore. when they die, they leave something behind, something different then before. something that inspires the other plants to do better, to be everlasting.”  
he turned away to glance at the river stream once more before turning back to him. “I’m always here Kirito,” he moved his hand to place it on his heart, “Forever and always.”

“I don’t want you to leave me again Eugeo” he said, voice cracking as he stared down at the grass dejectedly. Here he wasn’t anything, not a swordsman, a fairy, a sniper, but a boy desperately trying to get his friend back. 

That’s all he wanted. That’s all he _ever_ wanted.   
  


Eugeo looked up, almost as if he was in deep thought. “And I won’t, but people need you, they need their hero.” 

“People also need you! _I_ need you!”

“Yes but—“

Before he could respond, Kirito pressed his lips against his, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He removed his hand to cup his face, passionately drinking in the taste of him, desperately trying his best to memorize the feel of his lips against his as much as possible. He felt Eugeo let out a low guttural groan against him before pressing his tongue against his as he closed his eyes. Nothing seemed to matter anymore in this moment. the only thing that mattered was the boy before him he’d loved dearly kissing back with the same intensity as he, the same feeling of making this moment last as much as possible, the same fear of losing the other again and reminding each other of the unspoken feeling they had felt for one another.

Love.

As they pulled apart, Kirito slowly opened his eyes, panting softly as he entwined his fingers with his. He needed him to understand, needed him to know he couldn’t survive without his other half. “Please…”

Eugeo stared down at the forest floor for a minute before looking back up at Kirito. Kirito was almost sure for a second he looked like he was about to cry. “I barely managed, but you're different. You change everyone and everything around you in so many ways unimaginable. You light up the night sky so brightly the sun gets jealous.”

He let out a small laugh as Eugeo wiped the rest of the tears around his eyes. He shouldn't be laughing, not at a time like this.   
  


Eugeo took a step back, glancing up at the sky before turning to face him. “That night, at the academy, when I asked you for advice, do you remember what you told me?”

Kirito bowed his head a little. “It was no advice—“

”Kirito,” Eugeo wrapped both of his hands around his, gently shaking it. Kirito jolted a little from the feel of his warm hands on his. “Remember? What did you tell me?”

”I told you,” Kirito let out a ragged sigh, “to stay cool.” He wasn’t sure if that even mattered anymore. Staying cool was only a reassurance to hopefully deny the inevitable. and the memory of his best friend saying those exact same words as he died in his arms only made matters worse. 

“Right,” Eugeo nodded, “you told me to stay cool. to the very end, even if the whole world was against us, or with us, to always stay calm.”

“I don’t know if I can do that anymore” Kirito admitted. “I don’t think staying cool is even possible at this point especially since...since everything falls on me.“ 

What good could fighting do if you only ended up walking a lonely path for the rest of your life? If everyone, _everything_ you loved, slowly if not quickly began to die because of it? But that didn’t matter. all he wanted was to stay with him.

to stay with the only person who didn’t remind him of his old self. He was tired of always fighting just to fight more, battle after battle, pain after pain, and when he was faced with death, it seemed to get everybody else but him. Almost as if god himself had cursed him with a gift, but a curse.   
  


If other games couldn’t get end the Black Swordsman, maybe death would.

Kirito dropped to his knees, still holding Eugeo’s hand, as wet teardrops fell to the forest floor. “Why did you have to die, huh?” He yelled, bottom lip quivering. “why did you have to sacrifice yourself for me?! why?! why did you come to the tower with me?! you would've still been here with me! we—god— we could've went back to Rulid! we could've—"

his eyes flew open as he felt a warm pair of hands on his face. Eugeo gave him a bit of a strained smile as he stared into his tear-stricken eyes. "It was my decision in the first place Kirito, to go to the tower, to help you, and to sacrifice myself if need be. you didn't just give me your kindness, you gave me something more. out of all the people in the world fate brought us two together, you and I, I and you,” he closed his eyes. “and for that, I was eternally grateful and in-debt for it. that's why I had to sacrifice myself, I had to do it because I couldn't let one of the only things precious to me die with so much of a future. someone who needed to go forward when I was gone."

"No," Kirito shook his head. "your wrong! I don’t want to do any of it anymore! All I ever do is fight, nothing changes! Dammit! I lost you once, I can't loose you again! I just want to stay here with you! The world has Alice! She can protect them!”   
  
“That’s just it Kirito, she can only do so much,” he opened his green eyes, gently pulling Kirito back up as he held both of his hands in his. “for me, fight with everything you have. Show the world that your brighter then whatever it throws your way.”  
  


 _No_. 

”Right now, people need something to believe in. I’ve done my part Kirito, now it’s up to you. I couldn't do it, but you can.”

”No!”

He slowly removed his hand from his as something began to pull at Kirito. “Eugeo!” He reached his hand out to him but it was too late, before he could run to him one last time, Eugeo gave him one last smile as everything began to disappear. 

“ _Forget me not, Kirito. Don’t Forget me...”_

  
  



End file.
